Things That Cause Confusion
by Xuqra
Summary: [OotP Spoilers] Is Harry shy, or does he not know?
1. An Owl and a Rescue

Chapter 1 An Owl and a Rescue  
  
It was just a normal summer, "temperature tomorrow will be in the high eighty's," the weatherman forecasted for the area around Privet Drive. The man watching the little tele grunted, and flipped the channel just as he heard a tap on a window.  
  
"Bloody bird," he roared. The large man jumped up, his face flustered with the thought that neighbors might be watching. "Boy! I told you, you're bloody bird isn't allowed out during the day!"  
  
A young man came sprinting down the stairs, "What? Hed. I mean my bird is in his cage sleeping." The boy caught sight of the beautiful owl that was hovering outside one of the windows. He ran to the window, and opened it so the owl could land on the coat hanger.  
  
The man looked very unhappy about this, "take that ruddy bird upstairs this instant!"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Holding his arm out the owl climbed onto his arm as he climbed the steps to his so called room. "You know you almost got me in a lot of trouble," he quietly chastised the owl. He quickly untied the letter attached to its leg, and set the bird on the window sill so it could fly off.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry that we haven't been in contact recently; Dumbledore  
said it was best not to write you until we were ready for you to come  
here. Here being, well. when you check the second letter you'll  
understand. The order isn't totally in hiding anymore so he said that  
we could start work on your occlumency training. While that means we  
get to see you, Ron and I are looking forward to your return, you will  
also be resuming lessons with Snape. I'm sorry.  
  
Ron's been helping the twins by working at their shop most of  
the summer, but he's going to be coming to stay here with his mother  
for the last two weeks of summer. So that means that you and I will  
have one week just between us before Ron arrives. I'm no Ron, but I'm  
sure that we can find some things that are fun don't you think? If  
nothing else we can study for N.E.W.T.s! Well, I promised Ginny I  
would help her with her studies a little.  
  
Oh, about picking you up. Tonks and the others are preparing to  
pick you up. I wanted to come but it seems they think it's a bad  
idea. I'm still talking with them about it. They will be by early  
tomorrow to bring you here. I can't wait to see you.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
'Finally,' was all Harry could think before setting the letter down, open and in view. Flipping to the second letter, sealed with the Gringotts' wax emblem, Harry tore the seal off. Opening the letter he read.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
Recent events have come to our attention, and transcripts of Mr.  
Sirius Black's will have been issued. Mr. Black has given provided  
for the transfer of all property including a 'Black Family Estate' and  
the contents of the vault under his name in our protection.  
  
The contents have been transferred, including a deed to said  
building, to your vault and all necessary precautionary measures have  
been taken to insure your vault remains safe.  
  
Sincerely, Harkon The-Gold-Tab Gringotts Bank Administrator  
  
'Sirius,' Harry thought. "This is going to be a long night." So he began to pack things into his trunk for tomorrow's transportation to Sirius's house. 'no, its my house now,' Harry thought. The night dragged on and on after he had lied down to sleep, it never came to him.  
  
Harry tossed and turned all through the night, seeing his god father fall into the vale in the department of mysteries. When the light hit him he gave up on sleeping anymore and quietly got dressed and tried to wipe the tiredness from his face. Wishing the water could wash away the tears and worries that still appeared on his face. Harry, aware Hermione will be worried if she seems him like this, put on his best smile in hopes that he could practice fooling Tonks.  
  
Half way through the Dursly's breakfast a knock echoed on the door. "Who could that be, this early in the morning?" Vernon huffed. Vernon's shock was only surpassed by Harry's at the early arrival of his 'rescuers'.  
  
"BOY!" Vernon yelled, "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Sir, we're here to pick up Harry." A voice familiar to Harry sighed.  
  
"You're leaving boy?" Vernon eyed the young lady at the door.  
  
"Yes sir, he is."  
  
"Do not speak unless spoken to!" Vernon roared.  
  
"Do not speak to HER like that!" Harry yelled as he came in full view of Hermione standing in the doorway shock written all over her face. Harry's anger was evident on his face. Hermione's shock faded to be replaced by determination, managing to push past the heifer of a man she ran up to Harry.  
  
"Calm down," she whispered into his ear while hugging him close. Harry looked at Vernon for a second more before returning the hug to his best friend, a hug that lasted a bit too long.  
  
"Do you have no manners?" Tonks said from the doorway. Harry and Hermione looked over and gave a laugh; Vernon stood there staring at Tonks' hair which was a brilliant shade of fuchsia standing on end.  
  
"Vernon," Harry said with his arm still around Hermione, "this is Tonks. She's one of my good friends." Harry and Hermione burst out laughing; Tonks gave a grin as Vernon stood there dumbstruck and angry. Harry swore he heard Vernon mumble something before Tonks gestured for them to get going. "My trunks upstairs, Hermione would you give me a hand?"  
  
Hermione nodded and followed Harry up the stairs a few seconds later the silence still remained downstairs as they carried the trunk downstairs. No word was spoken as they left, placing the trunk in the boot of a Rolls Royce. Harry held the door open for Hermione and got in the other side. Tonks looked on with a smile and jumped in the front and drove off. 


	2. Black Family Estate

Chapter 2 Black Family Estate  
  
Harry stared out the window as houses went by, his thoughts wondering from event to event over the last few months. Hermione subconsciously watched him, worried about what he was thinking about. When Harry's mind finally arrived at that place and time, he tried to smile, looked over toward Hermione who was still staring at him.  
  
"What, do I have something on my face?" Harry kid punched Hermione who blushed and looked away.  
  
"No, I was just wondering what you were thinking about. Wait, wait, you do have something on your face." She licked her thumb and started at his face, "oh, never mind that's just your hair."  
  
Tonks burst out laughing as Harry pulled his head away from Hermione's reach and tried to straighten his hair with his hand to no avail. "What are you laughing at miss Pink?"  
  
"HEY! That's fuchsia to you sir," Tonks giggled as she winked at Hermione in the rear view mirror. "Well, we're almost home."  
  
Harry quick looked away from Hermione as his face contorted. Hermione looked at the review mirror making eye contact with Tonks before she reached over and touched Harry's arm. Harry sighed and looked at her, the two teenager's eyes connected; neither willing to look away.  
  
Hermione finally looked away, blushing, when Tonks turned off the car. Quickly the three of them got out and removed Harry's trunk. "So, how did you convince them to let you come pick me up, Hermione?" Harry asked as they were walking up to the front door of number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
"I. I told them that, it would be important to you to see me as soon as possible." Hermione said blushing harder than she had done in a while. Harry didn't seem to notice as he began to knock on the door, but Tonks stopped him.  
  
"Harry, I." Tonks stopped for a second checking for any sign from Hermione, "here." She held out a key to him, "this is your key." The key resting in her open palm, Harry hesitated but after a small smile from Hermione he took the key.  
  
Harry proceeded to unlock and open the door, standing back and allowing the ladies to enter before him. Upon entering Harry noticed the many changes that had occurred to the house; most notably all the screaming paintings had been removed except for the portrait of Sirius's mother. That painting's frame, unlike the others, had been left there but the whole painting had been burned leaving a black mark all around where the painting had been.  
  
"Harry my dear," Mrs. Weasley called as she entered the hallway. She surged forward and wrapped him in a hug that she reserved for members of her family. Harry, still not being used to being hugged, just stood there as his best friend's mother let go and smiled. "You must be hungry, I'm sorry that we had to get you so early."  
  
Harry began to follow Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen, "No, I'm glad you arrived early. The earlier the better," Harry sighed and Mrs. Weasley turned to look at him and knowing that he didn't want to talk about it, continued on.  
  
"So what would you like, dear?" Harry just sat at the table and looked Hermione as she came in and sat beside him.  
  
"Anything is fine," Harry sighed lightly, pushing Hermione's shoulder as she supported her head with her arm. Almost falling Hermione looked up at Harry in shock, but grinned when she saw his smile. After a quick lunch for Hermione and Harry, they decided to take his trunk up to his room and then talk about what they intended to do for the next week.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked as the reached the room where Ron and he had stayed the last summer.  
  
"She's," Hermione looked up at the stairs to where she and Ginny shared a room, "she is out with Dean today. She said she would be back by dinner," a frown appearing on her face for a second.  
  
Harry opened the door to the room they were standing in front of, he looked in and saw the mess of clothes and the posters all over the walls. Ron had obviously been here at some point this summer; Harry also noticed the painting of the former headmaster had been removed. He was about to point this out when Hermione grabbed his hand, pulling the door closed.  
  
"Harry, we weren't sure if you wanted to stay in that room or if you wanted to stay." Hermione let her sentence fall of as she looked up at the stairs to the room that Sirius had stayed in last year. She then let her eyes drop to the floor, "if it's any consolation, you'll be closer to me?"  
  
Harry grinned, even if it was a half forced grin, "well that would make anything worth it."  
  
"Good, cause it's a bed of spikes." Hermione grinned as she pushed him in the direction of the stairs. Harry let out a chuckle, "Now that's something we don't hear every day."  
  
"Shut up, Herms." Harry said in a gentle way.  
  
She pushed him again, and then slapped his arm lightly, "don't call me that." She blushed lightly thinking, 'something about the way he says that' 


	3. Having a Little Chat

Chapter 3 Having a little chat  
  
Hermione led the way up the stairs to the master bedroom, "I'm sure you really want to know, but Snape will be here tomorrow to instruct you for an hour or two just after lunch." Hermione looked at him over her shoulder, his smile faded, "but until then and after I have you."  
  
Harry grinned and responded, "good to know that I won't have to do my school work yet."  
  
"You're joking right? I just said I have you, which means you're going to be doing all your school work in the mornings." Hermione gave him a stern look, "just kidding, we can do the work whenever we feel like it." Harry knew she meant it, but could tell that she wanted him to get his work done quickly.  
  
"We can start on it tomorrow," Harry sighed, "but for now let's talk about something else. You know, I'm not really thrilled about talking about school and Snape." Hermione gave a short laugh as they arrived at the room and threw the trunk at the foot of the giant bed.  
  
Harry proceeded to sit down on the edge of the bed, then a split second later giving a yelp and jumping up. Hermione quickly ran over concerned, but Harry just gave her a sly grin. "Bed of spikes eh?"  
  
Hermione giggled as Harry sat back down and patted the spot next to him. She gave into his wishes and began to sit down where he had patted the bed, but jumped up when she felt something pinch her bum. She turned around blushing, "Harry!"  
  
She slapped his arm lightly, "I didn't mean a literal bed of spikes Harry," she sat down and put her head on his shoulder, "well maybe I did, but it was a joke."  
  
Harry sighed, "I know." He lightly poked her side causing her to giggle, "I never knew you were ticklish."  
  
"I'm not!" Hermione yelled through giggles as Harry proceeded to torture her with tickles. "Stop it Harry," she panted still laughing, "that. TICKLES!!!!"  
  
Harry gave a good laugh, and lay back on the bed. "I know it does, that's why I was doing it," he looked over to Hermione who was also lying on her back.  
  
"Ugh, I hate you." Hermione rolled over a little so she could see Harry's face, "so what do you want to do this week?" Harry looked back up at the sealing, and pondered for a moment. 'He looks cute while he's thinking,' Hermione thought and then said out loud, "I hope you aren't thinking too hard."  
  
"Might cause damage, you think?" Harry smiled looking back at her. She gave him her best heart warming grin.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Hermione yelled just as Harry began to tickle her again. This time it ended with her head resting on Harry's chest while her body was angled perpendicularly away from him; both of the young teenagers staring up at the ceiling, pondering something.  
  
It had only seemed like minutes to Harry, but before he knew it Mrs. Weasley had appeared at the door. "Darlings," Harry heard her say, something was off in her voice, "dinner is almost ready."  
  
Hermione and Harry sat up, "Hermione why don't you go ahead and set up the table, I would like to talk to Harry for a bit." Hermione nodded, not wanting to leave Harry, but a smile and a nod from him told her to do as she was told.  
  
"Harry," Mrs. Weasley began, "I know that you and Hermione are good friends, but what I just walked in on today is unacceptable." Harry looked at his adoptive mother confused, "I'm asking you to not allow girls up into this room without another person here." Harry just stared at her, not complete grasping what she was talking about.  
  
"Harry, it's just not right for a boy and a girl to be alone in a bedroom at your age. I don't mean to spoil your fun, I know you two are good kids and you'd never do anything you would regret, but I've already explained this to Ron." Harry looked shocked at the idea of Ron having a girl in his room alone.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Harry stuttered, "Hermione and I will stick to common rooms." Mrs. Weasley's eyes gave the impression of relief.  
  
"Good Harry," She sighed turning around, "now its time for dinner, come along." Harry grinned; he'd be able to have fun talking to Hermione about this. Then frowned slightly and thought, 'was there something wrong with what Hermione and I were doing?' He thought about what had happened up here in his new room, he had never seen her look so happy, or beautiful? 


	4. Ginny's Return and Goodnight Sweetheart

Chapter 4 Ginny's Return and Goodnight Sweetheart  
  
"Harry!" Ginny yelled jumping up from where she was sitting to wrap her arms around his neck pulling him into a big hug.  
  
"Hey Ginny," She let go and allowed him to sit across from Hermione as she took her place next to her. "How has your summer been?"  
  
"Her summer has been wonderful," Hermione butted in, "she's been spending a lot of time with Dean." Ginny blushed, and grinned.  
  
"Shh," she hushed Hermione looking dangerously at her mother, "well a girlfriend must do what a girlfriend must do." Harry and Hermione burst out laughing; causing Mrs. Weasley to turn around to find out what was so funny.  
  
"How has your summer been Harry?" Ginny asked hoping that he wouldn't have a horrible story to tell.  
  
"It hasn't been much yet, but it's looking for the better." Harry winked at Hermione and gave a laugh. Ginny looked between them, and then gave a grin that could provoke mischief from even Percy.  
  
"Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley began speaking, "thank you for setting the table." She continued, as she hovered the food to the table, "tomorrow Arthur and I must attend a meeting in whales. We shall be gone before breakfast and be returning just after dinner." She gave Harry a stern look, "Mundungus will be here all day, and he shall be able to get you food or anything else you need."  
  
The three just nodded and didn't question about her little errand. Harry ate quietly as Hermione and Ginny talked about Ginny's day with Dean. After dinner Harry, Hermione, and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley clean up and then headed to the family tree room, where they could talk without being worried about.  
  
"We should go to bed, we have to get up early to study and." Hermione gave Harry a quick glance, "I mean we don't have to study, but I want to do some things early."  
  
"I told you we could study before Snape arrives," Harry said gently.  
  
Ginny stood up shocked, "BEFORE SNAPE ARRIVES?"  
  
"Oops, I forgot to tell you." Hermione frowned, "Harry is to be taking lessons from Snape over the summer."  
  
"I heard the rumors about remedial potions, but I didn't believe it." Ginny shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Its not about potions, it's about." Harry began, "occlumency."  
  
Ginny looked shocked for a second, but was distracted by the tapping of a window that could only be an owl. Ginny walked to the window and retrieved a letter from an owl that Harry recognized as Deans. Hermione stood up and asked, "Well. What does it say?"  
  
"It says, 'goodnight, sweetheart. Kiss'." Ginny looked love struck. Hermione frowned slightly, but before she could say anything Ginny started walking towards the door. "I'm going to bed now, goodnight."  
  
Hermione stared at the door for a second before saying, "I wish I had a boyfriend like that." Harry frowned, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I'm sure that someone thinks about you all the time," Harry sighed standing up and rubbing her shoulders from behind.  
  
"Ugh, I wish I could meet him." Hermione sighed relaxing her shoulders and letting his strong hands work her shoulders.  
  
"I think you've already met him," Harry whispered into her ear.  
  
"Who Ron?" Hermione and Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"No," Harry responded after a minute, his hands working their way down the middle of her back. "I think its time for us to go to bed."  
  
"Oh," Hermione sighed, content with just standing there. Harry let go of her shoulders and she lightly fell back into him, his stronger body now supporting both of their weights.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Hmm." was the only sound that escaped Hermione's lips as she drifted off. Harry managed to pick her off her feet and carry her to her room where Ginny was already asleep. He placed her on her bed and pulled her covers over her. Before he walked away, Harry placed a kiss on her forehead. 


	5. You Can Cook?

Chapter 5 You Can Cook?  
  
Harry awoke with the sound of silence; the grandfather clock in his room read nearly seven. "Misses Weasley must have left already," Harry sighed to himself, thinking about what he wanted to eat for breakfast.  
  
He proceeded to get dressed and headed down to the kitchen where Mundungus was sitting at the table. "Harry," was all he said as he put his head back down on his arms appearing to be a pile of trash once again.  
  
Harry yawned again, "so what's there to eat in this house?" He began going through cabinets and pulling out things he would need for breakfast, "you eating Mun?" A groan answered his question as he began to cook up bacon and french toast.  
  
Harry suddenly heard a couple thumps and then a plop, Ginny came running in looking around, "Where's mother?"  
  
"Umm, she's gone?" Harry sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Then whose making the food, I could smell it from our room." Ginny looked at Mundungus who was still asleep at the table, "you? You can cook?" Ginny's expression turned to awe, she had never thought about what else Harry could do.  
  
"Cook? Who's cooking?" Harry heard Hermione's tired voice drawl as she entered the kitchen. "Mmm, smells wonderful Harry," she said dreamily, walking over to where Harry stood continuing to fix the toast.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione," Harry said as she placed her chin over his shoulder to watch as he finished preparing the food. "Why don't you take this over to the table and sit down while I get us some drinks?" Hermione didn't respond as she picked up the plate of toast and walked over to join Ginny seated at the table. Harry came over a few seconds later carrying three glasses of orange juice and a cup of coffee for Mundungus.  
  
It didn't take the three of them long to eat their fill, laughing and joking at each other trying to get over the morning. By the time breakfast was done Hermione was much more awake, and ready to start their day off right. "Are you sure you want to do your homework?"  
  
"Yes, and we better start with potions." Harry sighed knowing that Snape would know later today if he had finished his potions essay by the end of the day. "Are you sure you don't want to study with us Ginny?"  
  
She glanced over at him before she went into her room, "Oh no, I wouldn't want to inte. I mean I think it would be a hassle for you two to answer my questions. No, go ahead besides I've only got a little more to do."  
  
"What?" Harry couldn't understand what she meant, but followed Hermione as she climbed the stairs to the study.  
  
Harry had just finished spreading out his books and papers next to Hermione's when she asked him, "when did you learn how to cook?"  
  
Harry blushed a little, "Umm. Well its one of those things that I picked up."  
  
"From the Dursleys?" Hermione didn't look at him, instead stared straight down at her papers. Harry on the other hand, was looking at her from his side.  
  
"Yea," Harry tried not to dwell on the fact that he was forced to cook Duddly breakfast every day.  
  
"Can you teach me?" Hermione said almost silently.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, not having heard what she had said.  
  
"I was wondering," she paused, "if you could teach me. how to cook." Hermione let a breath out.  
  
Harry grinned, "you don't know how to cook?" Harry almost laughed, but knew better than to let it seem like he thought ill of her.  
  
"I'm sorry my mother never had the time to teach me." Hermione gave a humph and slammed the cover of her book closed.  
  
"Ok," Harry said quietly.  
  
Hermione looked up from the cover of her book, "what?"  
  
"I said ok." He gave her one of those lop sided grin all the girls talk about, "your lesson begins tonight, with dinner."  
  
Hermione blushed brightly, her eyes retreating to her closed book. "Thank you." 


	6. Snape's Lesson

Chapter 6 Snape's Lesson  
  
"Harry, I'm trying to study." Hermione sighed as she noticed Harry was staring at her, "I thought you wanted to study too."  
  
"I said before lunch," Harry complained. "We've been going at this for almost six hours now."  
  
"And you're still not done, are you?" Hermione finally gave up looking at her book and dared a glance up at Harry. A glint in his eyes told Hermione that Harry knew he had won. "Fine, we'll break for a while."  
  
Just as Harry was about to suggest something, a soft pop was audible from the hallway the study adjoined. "That must be Snape," Harry whispered. Arising to his feet, he lent his hand to Hermione and pulled her up.  
  
"Thanks, I'm going to go see what Ginny is doing." Hermione sighed, "be polite. He's taking time out of his day to teach you."  
  
"Umm," was all Harry could manage as he walked her to the door. When he opened it a thoughtful Snape stood a few feet down the hallway.  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Hermione said giving him a hug before walking down the hall.  
  
"Harry," Snape began.  
  
"Professor," Harry returned in his politest fashion, but an eerie silence fell over the hallway. Snape and Harry stood; looking at each other for several seconds neither willing to give ground.  
  
"Potter," Snape and Harry both gave a sigh of relief, "are you ready to start trying this time?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said simply not wanting a lengthy argument.  
  
"Shall we go in that room?" Snape asked with a tone that sounded almost like his usual voice. Harry led the way into the now empty study where Hermione and Harrys books were still spread out on the center carpet. "Studying were you?"  
  
"Yes, professor."  
  
"I see," Snape said looking around the contents of the books, noticing that the potions essays were at the top. "Let us begin then?"  
  
"Clear your mind," Harry did as he was told. He tried his best to not let his emotions interfere with what he was mental cleansing. "Are you ready?" Snape did not wait for a response before casting the Legilemancy spell.  
  
Suddenly images of the last two days flashed before him, thoughts of his godfather and of the letters he received. The image of Hermione smiling, giggling as Harry tickled her, flashed before him. Next a scene from Mrs. Weasley's motherly rules, her warning him because he was alone with Hermione in his room, passed through his mind.  
  
Harry remembered what he was supposed to be doing; he focused on the thoughts of the room he was in. He focused on Snape standing there his wand pointed at him, only to be shifted to thoughts of Hermione and himself lying on the ground studying. "Ahhhhh enough," Harry finally yelled as he pushed Snape out of his mind.  
  
When Harry opened his eyes, he was kneeling on the floor; his hands on his head. Snape gave Harry a weak smile, "that was interesting. I would never have thought you and Hermione."  
  
Harry gave him a confused look, "What? What about Hermione?" Harry shook his head, the affects of the spell still rattling his mind.  
  
"That was better than any of your previous attempts." Snape sighed, "but you are still not clearing your mind enough, and allowing me to get too much control." Snape took a step towards Harry, reached in his pocket. "Have you been practicing at all?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "I haven't had too much time to think about what happened." Snape withdrew a chocolate frog from his pocket. "You know, the death of my godfather and all." Harry said the last part with a scowl.  
  
"Surely you don't blame me," Snape looked perplexed. He continued to open the chocolate frog.  
  
"No, it's my fault." Harry scowled again. Snape looked at him, offered him the chocolate frog.  
  
"Take this; it will help you regain your strength." Harry sighed, knowing the treatment well from his run-ins with dementors. Harry took a couple bites from the chocolate and stood up.  
  
"I'm ready to try again." Harry said has he stretched and cleared his mind. Without warning Snape cast the spell again, with the same eventual result. Harry was able to push Snape out of his mind just a bit quicker than the time before.  
  
Harry's training continued for another two hours, eating a bit of chocolate frog after every time. When Snape was prepared to leave, Harry was exhausted. 


	7. Distractions Arise

Chapter 7 Distractions Arise  
  
"Harry," Hermione knocked on the Harry's door, "are you in here?" She opened the door slightly having heard no response. She walking in and glanced around the room, noticing the clothes he had been wearing earlier that day lay on his bed.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione called for him again, just then Harry walked out of his bathroom stark naked, carrying a towel. "Oh!" Hermione turned around quickly blushing bright red.  
  
"Hermione," Harry jumped.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said, "I just came to see if you wanted to start dinner." A frown marked her face as she mentally kicked herself for walking in on him.  
  
"It's ok, Hermione," Harry sighed pulling on his pants. He picked up his shirt as he said, "ok, let's go."  
  
Hermione turned around to see him still without his shirt on, "oh! I'm sorry." Hermione flushed red again, but didn't turn seeing Harry shake his head. "What?"  
  
"I'm sure you've seen me without my shirt on before." Harry said as he prepared to pull his shirt on.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione thought, "but it's different now."  
  
"How?" Harry looked confused for a minute, Hermione frowned.  
  
"I don't know," she paused, "you're more. more muscular."  
  
"Oh," Harry said as he finished pulling on his shirt. "well then we better start cooking."  
  
"I'm not very good, you can just cook if you want."  
  
"Hermione Granger. I'm sure theres nothing you're not good at." Harry gave her a bright grin.  
  
"Kissing." Hermione stated.  
  
"What?" Harry looked at her bewildered.  
  
"I'm not good at kissing." She said frowning.  
  
"You've kissed a guy before?" Her face contorted, Harry looked furious. "Who?"  
  
"Nevermind." Hermione coughed, trying to change subjects, "so how about that cooking?"  
  
Harry stood there wide eyed, 'who could it be?' he thought. "Ok, yes, cooking, umm." Harry couldn't get the thought of Hermione, his Hermione kissing a guy.  
  
"You know, that thing we need to do to make dinner." Hermione gave a light giggle as Harry cast a frown at her. "You're probably the only person that can look cute while they're frowning." She gave Harry the best grin she could before proceeding to run down the stairs to the kitchen followed shortly by Harry trying to tickle her.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry was instructing a confused Hermione in the art of cooking. "Harry, stop it."  
  
Harry was playing with a piece of ice on her neck, as she tried to prepare a meal for him and Ginny. "That's it Hermione, just like a potion." Harry lulled as he pressed the ice up behind her ear sending a shiver down her back.  
  
"Ugh! How can I concentrate when you're doing that?" Hermione smiled, enjoying the attention.  
  
"If you can't make dinner with a distraction, how do you plan on casting complicated spells?" Harry sighed moving the piece of ice across her nearly bear shoulders.  
  
"Shh, Harry don't think about that" She said as she whirled around to look at Harry.  
  
"I was just saying that you should have practice," Harry gave her a light grin.  
  
"Aww," Hermione pulled him into a hug, but before he knew it she pulled the piece of ice out of his hands and threw it into the sink.  
  
Harry shook his head, "hey that's not fair." Hermione laughed as she turned around and went back to tending to her dinner. Harry adverted his eyes to check if Ginny or Mundungus were in the room, seeing that neither were he put his hand on the small of her back.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione looked at him over her shoulder.  
  
"Shh," He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. After a second the shock sunk in to Hermione and she returned the kiss, pressing her lips harder across his. He broke the kiss after a few seconds to say, "your dinner is burning." 


	8. The Chatter of Plates

Chapter 8 The Chatter of Plates  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione almost cried as she put the fire out. "Harry! This is all your fault." Hermione pouted, "I was doing so well."  
  
Harry gave a sheepish grin, "it was worth it."  
  
Hermione quickly turned to look at him, his face deep crimson. "You're. You're just saying that."  
  
"No I'm not." Harry said wrapping his arms around Hermione, "I can't wait till we can do it again, but let's try to salvage this dinner."  
  
"Ok Harry," Hermione blushed, staring into Harry's big green eyes. She finally broke the staring contest in order to turn around, Harry's arms still around her waist. She looked at what was left of her casserole; if she could manage to take the top layer of it off it would be fine she thought.  
  
"That's right," Harry said as she began to spoon the burnt part off. He took a step closer to her, his grip tighter than before. Her hand became nervous and shook as she tried to spoon another section off. Harry slid his hand over her arm and cover her hand with his, steadying her grasp on the spoon; in no time the food had been saved.  
  
"Ginny," Harry yelled up the stairs, "its time for dinner."  
  
"You cooked again?" Ginny asked as she came bounding down the stairs sniffing the air for something.  
  
"No, Hermione did."  
  
"Oh, I don't think I'm hungry." Ginny touched her stomach, and a sick look came over her face.  
  
"Stop it," Harry scolded her, "she tried really hard and you should support her."  
  
"Its just that I've had," Ginny looked at the door to make sure she didn't walk out, "I've had a sandwich made by her, and it was horrid. How can you mess up a sandwich?"  
  
"Well, I was watching her, and she didn't mess this up." Harry put a hand behind Ginny's back and pushed her towards the kitchen. Ginny went around the table, a smile plastered on her face, and sat down in her usual seat. Hermione placed the dinner she had prepared on the table and sat down across from Harry.  
  
"Go ahead Hermione," Harry said as he had finished piling the dinner on his plate. Hermione didn't reach for the food; she didn't even divert her eyes from Harry when Ginny waved her hand in front of her face.  
  
Ginny just shrugged and took a bite of Hermione's cooking, "Oh my god!"  
  
Hermione looked up at this, "What?"  
  
"This is amazing," Ginny managed to get out before stuffing her mouth with more food. Hermione looked over at Harry again, who was giving her the proudest grin of her life.  
  
"It's good?" She asked him.  
  
Harry took a few bites more before telling her, "try it yourself." He grinned at her as she slowly put a little on her plate, poking at it with her fork.  
  
"Harry,"  
  
"What?" His mouth still full of food.  
  
"Ugh, don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
"Yes mother," Harry grinned having finished what he had in his mouth. "Are you going to try it or not?"  
  
Hermione slowly took a bite, and after tasting the tiny morsel she quickly consumed all that lay on her plate. The rest of dinner was fairly quiet, just the scrape of forks on plates could be heard from the kitchen. When they were finally finished Ginny suggested, "why don't you two go watch the sunset from the attic window? I'll clean the dishes."  
  
Hermione grinned sheepishly as she nodded her head, and Harry got up and took his plate to the sink where Ginny stood starting wash dishes now. "Thanks Gin," Harry whispered.  
  
When they were out of view of the kitchen Harry took Hermione's hand in his, and they quickly walked up the stairs to the attic. Harry opened the window as Hermione pulled the only chair up to the middle of the room. "There's only one chair."  
  
"That's ok," Harry said as he kissed her cheek. He slipped his hands around her waist again as he sat down in the seat, pulling Hermione on top of his lap. Harry rested his chin over her shoulder as they watched the gold and red sunset fade into the darkness. The silence of the room seemed to help calm them, and by the time the crescent moon was in full view Harry and Hermione had fallen asleep from the exhausting day. 


	9. More Then Just Friends

Chapter 9 More Then Just Friends  
  
If had been Ginny who had woke them up it would have been alright, but as it was Harry was woken by a screech from Mrs. Weasley, "Harry! Hermione! What are you two doing?"  
  
Harry tried to jump up, but the weight on his lap prevented his rise. He unconsciously had put his hand under Hermione's shirt onto the skin of her stomach. "I, uhh. we were just."  
  
"You were not doing what I told you were you?" Mrs. Weasley said annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry begged, Hermione not yet awake, "please, we didn't mean to fall asleep. We just watched the sunrise, and sat down to enjoy the view."  
  
"Harry," Hermione began to stir at his voice.  
  
"Shh," Harry shushed the girl that sat on his lap. He looked up at Mrs. Weasley, "we really didn't mean to, let me take her to her room and we can talk about this later."  
  
"Fine," Mrs. Weasley sighed.  
  
Harry managed to stand up and pick up a sleep Hermione, his balance and strength at a test in front of a disapproving mother. After Harry had managed to lie Hermione down on her bed; he went to get something to drink in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley quietly made Harry his normal breakfast and then began to clean the kitchen from a few messy events from the day before.  
  
When Hermione came into the kitchen, Harry was still sitting on his stool reading the Daily Prophet. "Harry? How did I get to my room?" Hermione whispered into his ear as she rounded on him.  
  
Harry gave a quick look to the oven where Mrs. Weasley stood preparing or cleaning he wasn't sure which, "I carried you back to your room, after she. woke me up while we were sleeping in the attic."  
  
"Oh," Hermione looked at him with a slight shock, her face no more than a few inches from his, "so it wasn't a dream?" Harry turned his head slightly and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. Looking into Hermione's hungry eyes he dared a swift kiss on her lips before looking checking on the ever prying Mrs. Weasley.  
  
A few hours later, Harry and Hermione were studying their summer work, or at least pretending to. "Harry?" Hermione began, "what does last night mean?"  
  
"It means," Harry reached over and touched her hand, "that we were caught for something we haven't even expressed to each other."  
  
"Caught?" Hermione looked at his hand and then at his eyes, "caught doing what?"  
  
Harry pulled her hand from the book page she was holding, brought it to his lips and kissed the top of her hand. "We slept together," Harry said innocently, turning her hand over and kissing the palm of her hand.  
  
"We didn't 'sleep together', Harry." Hermione just looked at her hand.  
  
"I know that, but it's not what Ron's mother thinks." Harry stated letting their hands drop between them.  
  
Hermione was still looking at their hands in between them, "Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is between us?"  
  
"I love you," Harry gasped as he said it, "I mean I think I love. I mean I want to. I mean I think I want to love you."  
  
Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, and then smiled as she pulled his hand to her mouth. She kissed the top of his hand, and then kissed the tips of each of his fingers. She then placed his hand on her cheek, inviting him to kiss her.  
  
Harry leaned in for a kiss, but just before their lips made contact Mrs. Weasley walked into the study. Harry and Hermione immediately jumped apart, the distance between them greater than it was before the beginning of the kissing session. "What are you two doing?"  
  
"Studying ma'am," Hermione innocently gazed at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Harry too?" Mrs. Weasley seemed to have lost all trust in him.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good. Hermione, Ginny said she would like you're help in your room in a few." Mrs. Weasley said before she left, "oh and Severus will be here earlier than usual, staying for lunch he is."  
  
"So, before I go and help Ginny, can you tell me?" Hermione looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"Tell you what?" Harry stood up and helped her up. He wrapped his arms around her wais, she put her arms around his neck finding it almost the perfect place for her body.  
  
"What this is," Hermione looked deep into his eyes, "what are we doing." Harry leaned into kiss her, they both pressed their lips together. Harry opened his mouth slightly to allow his tongue to run across her lips. She allowed him entrance to her mouth through her lips, their tongues touching sending shivers through both of them.  
  
"This is us kissing." Harry said when he finally broke the kiss. 


	10. A Moment Alone

Chapter 10 A Moment Alone  
  
Harry heard a light pop behind him; he looked over his shoulder keeping his hands wrapped around Hermione. He gazed upon a disgruntled looking Snape, "Potter I am here early."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Weasley informed me." Harry turned his head back to look at Hermione. He kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered, "go and help Ginny. I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok," she just nodded her head and left his arms. She turned around before going out the door, "I think I want to too." Harry grinned brightly as she walked out the door, Snape looking between them curious as to what was going on.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Harry said quietly as he cleared his mind of the overwhelming joy. His new enjoyment giving him strength to push himself to do better that day, but Snape pushed him as hard as he could.  
  
By the time that Snape was ready to leave, Harry was panting and kneeling on the ground just from the sheer taxing of his body fighting off Snapes hardest tests were taking on him. "You've done very well Potter," Snape told him preparing to leave, "you're starting to become accustomed to the power that the Dark Lord will be placing on you."  
  
"Thank you." Harry managed as he sat down in the only chair in the room, just before Snape disapperated.  
  
Harry decided that he would sit around for a little while, and hope that Hermione would come and get him for lunch soon. It didn't take long, as Hermione round the door she immediately ran to Harry and leaned down to kiss his lips. "Have a good time?" She teased him.  
  
"I think I will now," Harry sighed contently as she swung her legs over his lap and sat down on his legs.  
  
Harry kissed her more deeply and more fervently than before. Their lips, and tongues, only stopping their dance for air. "Harry? We should go to lunch before Mrs. Wealsey comes looking for us." Harry grunted as he went in for some more kissing.  
  
Hermione suddenly jumped up after she heard the approaching footsteps of someone. "Come on Harry, time to go."  
  
"Ugh," Harry sighed, "cant we get a moment alone?"  
  
"Dears, lunch is ready." Mrs. Weasley announced from the door.  
"Yes ma'am." Hermione helped Harry up as Mrs. Weasley turned to leave.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Harry mocked. She turned around and gave him a light slap on the arm.  
  
"That's mean, you should show some respect to her." Hermione saw the pleading look on Harrys face, "she cooks all your meals and keeps your house clean." Hermione paused, "oh no, I mean. the house clean."  
  
"Its alright," harry sighed accepting the knowledge that not only was Sirius gone, but his house now belonged to Harry. "I guess I should respect her, but I would rather you cook for me." Harry smiled evilly as he kissed her lips again.  
  
"You would probably die from bad cooking," Hermione sighed taking his hand and leading him down the stairs.  
  
They started their late lunch, Harry apologizing for making them wait for him and his lessons. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley completely understood, but Ginny was a little concerned.  
  
"This is very good Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he finished his food.  
  
"Oh, Harry dear you know I insist you call me mum." She gave Harry a great beaming grin, "that goes for you too Hermione, you don't need to call me ma'am."  
  
"Mum," Harry smiled saying it, "I think that Hermione should make dinner for us tonight. She needs practice and I think that you deserve a break from always making sure we're always full."  
  
"Do you want to dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione, questioning more if she could do it.  
  
"Hermione's really good at cooking now," Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Am not," Hermione said dryly.  
  
"I'm sure you are if you want to be." Mrs. Weasley smiled lightly.  
  
"I would be delighted if I could cook for you," Hermione looked at Harry and smiled, "mum."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was about to burst from happiness. "Ok dear," She sighed, "do you need any help?"  
  
"Harry is all the help I need," she sighed looking into his deep green eyes.  
  
"I'm always here for you," Harry responded. Ginny coughed, she then stood up and deposited her plate in the sink and headed up to her study. Mrs. Weasley returned to her cleaning as Harry and Hermione got up from eating.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Hermione asked Harry as they began climbing the stairs towards the bedrooms.  
  
Harry just gave her the biggest grin she had ever seen. 


	11. Approval of Some Sort

Chapter 11 Approval of Some Sort  
  
Hermione insisted that they study a while before dinner, but the only thing Harry could study was the curves of Hermione's body. "Harry stop looking at me," she sighed not looking up.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said mischievously, "I just can't help it. You're just so beautiful."  
  
"Harry," Hermione grunted, "I am not."  
  
"Yes you are," Harry sighed as he let his hand touch her back. She looked up at him as his hands ran up the length of her side and up around her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing? What are you trying to get at?" Hermione looked at him curiously.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're buttering me up, I can tell."  
  
"I'd never do that sweetie," Harry whispered as he pushed himself closer to her.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Hermione sighed and rolled over distancing herself from him. "I don't think you get any more kisses till after dinner."  
  
"oh." Harry frowned and gave her puppy dog eyes, "please."  
  
"I might give you one before we cook dinner," Harry grinned brightly, "If you study hard right now."  
  
A frown crept onto his face, and he sat up and pulled the book he was supposed to be studying onto his lap.  
  
"You said you were going to give me a kiss," Harry stated as he helped her get the pots out for pot pie.  
  
"I said I might," Hermione grinned, "now help me out and you might get one." Just as Hermione let it escape her mouth Mrs. Weasley walked in. Harry had not noticed and put his arms around Hermione's waist.  
  
"I studied like you told me to!" Harry whined but Hermione just shook her head. Mrs. Weasley stood looking at them, Hermione looked up and they caught eye. Mrs. Weasley gave her a smile and shook her head before walking out.  
  
"What?" Harry looked over at the now empty door way.  
  
"Nothing sweetie," Hermione told him and then placed a kiss on his lips. It wasn't long before Harry was sitting in a chair watching Hermione cook, he tried to bother her every once in a while. He would get up and kiss her neck as she stirred the watched the oven, but she would quickly tell him to sit down, "I don't want to burn this one."  
  
"Ginny," Harry yelled up the steps, "Mum. Dinner's ready!" Harry had prepared the table and got drinks for everyone as they sat down.  
  
"Harry dear," Hermione said sweetly, "could you bring this over to the table?" Ginny and Mrs. Weasley laughed at the odd expression Harry gave before walking over to the oven to retrieve the pie.  
  
Mrs. Weasley seemed alive with chatter as Harry and Hermione looked at each other over the table. When dinner was finally done Mrs. Weasley addressed her daughter, "Ginny dear. Could you please excuse us for a while?"  
  
Ginny nodded giving Hermione a 'hope-this-goes-ok' look and headed out the door. "I know that I haven't exactly been the most thankful guest, Harry."  
  
"You're always welcome."  
  
"Thank you, but I'm trying to say that I'm sorry I've been pushy recently. I'm just afraid of you two taking it too fast and ending a wonderful friendship you share." Harry and Hermione looked at each other nervously.  
  
"Now that I see you two, I know that this has been coming for a while now." She sighed, "I can't tell you how happy I really am that you two are happy in these troubling times." Hermione frowned and Harry looked solemn.  
  
"What I guess I'm trying to say," she inhaled almost on the verge of tears, "is that you have my approval." Harry cocked his head to the side curiously.  
  
Hermione almost burst into tears, "thank you! I was hoping that you would say that," she was getting closer and closer to tears. "I know that we haven't been the best of kids recently, but we're just learning ourselves."  
  
"Harry, that rule is still in effect though." Harry grinned.  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Sweetie," Hermione gave Harry a pleading look, "could you please excuse us and then send Ginny down?"  
  
"Uh, ok." Harry sighed as he trudged up to bed. 


	12. A Rousing Morning

Chapter 12 A Rousing Morning  
  
Harry awoke, his dream was very vivid, but as he woke the dream began to slip from him. All Harry could remember after a few seconds was Hermione smiling at him while they were flying back over the forbidden forest. Harry also knew something wasn't quite right, he let his hand drift down his stomach, "oh no," he groaned.  
  
He heard a soft click before he opened his eyes looking at the sealing, "Harry? Are you awake?" Hermione's soft voice floated over to him from the doorway.  
  
Harry quickly rolled over to hide his situation, "yes. I'm awake."  
  
"You know you missed breakfast?" She sighed walking over to the giant bed. "Mrs. Weasley said that we should let you rest this morning, I don't know why though."  
  
Harry thought back to the dream, 'oh no'. "That's ok," Harry sighed knowing that he probably had never been hungrier in his life.  
  
"You still have three hours before Professor Snape arrives, and," Hermione bit her lip, "Mrs. Weasley has taken Ginny to the burrow to collect some things." Hermione sat down on Harry's bed still in her PJs.  
  
"Oh," Harry sighed as he looked at her from the pillow, her blue tank- top hung loosely from her shoulders and her cloudy and sky blue pants were enchanted so that the clouds moved.  
  
"Like them?" Hermione laughed seeing Harry eye her legs, "they change weather kind of like night and day, the sun and clouds are out during the day and when its night time they have a moon and stars on them!" Hermione leaned over her legs and pressed out the wrinkles of her pants creating a gap between her neck and the neckline of her shirt, too big for anyone to miss including Harry.  
  
Harry gulped and nodded his head as she looked up at him for his answer, "good! I got them from Diagon Alley last year." Hermione smiled brightly as she continued to lean forward, only increasing the gap. Harry was torn between what he wanted to see and what he was forbidden to see.  
  
Before Harry could look down Hermione saw her error and, blushing a deep red, threw her head back and then decided a better course of action would be to lie down. "Mind if I get in?" Hermione said not really waiting for an answer from an already stunned Harry.  
  
"Harry, why don't you hold me?" Hermione said as she closed her eyes, "I always feel safer with your arms around me."  
  
Harry shook his head, 'if I hold her she'll know and she'll kill me!' Harry thought. "I. I."  
  
"Come on Harry," Hermione pulled his hand out from under him and she rolled up into it. She slid her knee over his leg; stopped when she felt something rock hard. "Harry?"  
  
Hermione suddenly jumped back a few inches, "what is that?"  
  
"It's umm." Harry coughed nervously, knowing exactly what it was. He had heard Fred and George mention it a few times in the locker room before or after a match.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Hermione, I don't think you should." Harry whispered as Hermione reached out and put her hand on his stomach. "That's not something you."  
  
"Shh." Hermione sighed, "I just want to. know." Her hand reached the hem of his boxers, "I just want to know."  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry almost cried out, the feeling running through him intense as he had ever felt anything before. He secretly cried for her not to stop, but her hesitance was wearing thin on his lust.  
  
"Yes," she panted, "just let me." finally she reached her hand over the hem if his boxers. "Oh MY GOD!" she screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry jumped out of the bed, not remembering it was him that had something to cover up. When her eyes fell on his boxers she blushed bright red and looked away, instinctively Harry went to cover his situation. "I'm sorry he grabbed the closest pair of jeans and pulled them on.  
  
Hermione just looked at her hand as he covered himself. She jumped up, out of his bed and ran into the bathroom. 


	13. Can't Hold Me Down

Chapter 13 Can't Hold Me Down  
  
"Hermione?" Harry called into the door of the bathroom. She didn't respond from inside, so Harry sat down in the hallway. He didn't hear a word from the other room for over an hour, but Harry never left the doorway.  
  
When the door finally opened Harry jumped up, "I'm so sorry Hermione."  
  
"It's ok," Hermione gave him a weak smile, "you didn't do anything wrong. I think that it was just too fast." Harry nodded knowing exactly what she meant.  
  
"I agree," Harry smiled touching her cheek with his hand. "We don't even have to talk about this until we are ready, ok?"  
  
"Ok," she smiled at him warmly wrapping her arms around him. She jumped back.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Harry said.  
  
"Can't you," Hermione looked at his pants for a few seconds before looking away, "take care of that or something?"  
  
"Oh," Harry grinned sheepishly, "yea I'll get right too that. Why don't you get dressed in the mean time? You don't know what that shirt is doing to me."  
  
"Actually," Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and ran it down the length of his torso, "I can tell pretty easily what its doing to you."  
  
Harry just shuddered, kissed her on the cheek and walked into the bathroom. Half an hour later Harry walked out of the bathroom, his condition still intact. He ran into his room before Hermione could see him and pulled on a belt and a shirt that would help conceal his problem.  
  
When he finally arrived in the kitchen, he was blessed by the smell of food. Hermione apparently took it upon herself to cook a brunch for the two of them, when Harry sat down Hermione walked over and sat herself on his knee. She was just low enough not to notice anything unusual.  
  
"Wow," Harry said after eating, "this is really good."  
  
"Well my teacher was really good."  
  
"How can you say Snape was good? Those words don't go in the same sentence!" Hermione giggled.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I wish we could just go up to your room for a little while."  
  
Harry's problem throbbed, "you know the rules." Harry tried not to move but he couldn't do anything about the involuntary movements in his pants.  
  
Hermione turned around slightly eyeing him, "something wrong?" Harry shook his head, trying to look convincing. "Since when does my Harry Potter obey rules?"  
  
"I only bend rules, I never break them." Harry grinned sheepishly looking away form Hermione's piercing stare.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione poked him in the stomach and then laid her hand on the lower thigh which she wasn't sitting on. Harry's involuntary shiver caused her took give him a questioning gaze.  
  
"Isn't Snape going to be here soon?" Harry tried to change subject and at the same time visualize Snape in a dress or something equally disgusting. To Harry's dismay Hermione stood up and kissed his lips.  
  
"We have a few minutes." Hermione's lips covered his face, but he made sure his body kept its distance from hers as she tried to pull him closer.  
  
"What. What about," Harry panted, "Mrs. Weasley. isn't she supposed to be back soon?"  
  
"Harry," she put her hands on his shoulders and he nervously looked into her eyes, "why are you so worried? We have her blessing."  
  
"That doesn't mean I want her walking in on us." Harry shivered again as her hands crept down his shoulders and down his back, "kissing!"  
  
She suddenly pulled herself close to him and then jumped back again. "Its still there?"  
  
"Umm, yea." Harry looked guilty.  
  
"I thought you took care of it," Harry couldn't make out the look on her face as her eyes wondered down to his pants.  
  
"I tried, but it wouldn't go away."  
  
"Potter are you in there?" Snapes drawn out voice came from outside the kitchen.  
  
"What are you going to do Harry?" Hermione reached down and touched the front of his pants, Harry grasped for air. The light pressure of her hand had a magical affect on his problem; it was still there but he felt light headed and barely grasped her words as she said, "I think I want to play with it more."  
  
"I don't think even Snape can hold me down today." 


	14. Romantic Evening

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to continue. My college shut down almost all the student's internet for over a week, so I'm finally back on and will be able to post sooner. Thanks for waiting.  
  
Chapter 14 Romantic Dinner  
  
Just as Harry's lesson with Snape concluded an owl flew into the room and dropped a letter before Harry. Snape didn't wait to find out what it was as he apperated away, and Harry was left to open the letter in privacy.  
  
Dear Harry and Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry to say Ginny and I won't be able to return to the house tonight, apparently Ron has fallen ill. Hopefully we will be returning tomorrow morning; in the meantime Tonks will check on you later.  
  
Mrs. Weasley  
  
Harry ran down the stairs into the library where he knew Hermione would be. As He arrived he noticed she too was holding a letter from someone. "Who is that from?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
"It's from Ginny," Hermione looked up at him nervously but smiled, "she says that she got us the evening to ourselves. Whatever that means."  
  
Harry instantly grinned and said, "here read this." Harry handed her the note from Mrs. Weasley, and after she had read it she blushed and grinned.  
  
"So, we have a whole house to ourselves," Harry said putting his arms around Hermione. "What ever are we to do?"  
  
Hermione looked at him in shock, "Harry Potter!" He just grinned and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"I'm hungry for your lips," she cooed into his ear. Her whisper sending chills down his back.  
  
"I've been hungry for yours all day," Harry whispered into her ear as he kissed the lobe of her ear. She put her arms around his neck, and the kissed some more.  
  
"Too bad we have to study." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Study?" Harry looked at her funny, "we have all next week to study."  
  
"Ha! With Ron here it's very unlikely I'll get you to study unless I withhold kisses, and I don't want to be punished as well." Hermione gave him a grin that couldn't have been mistaken for innocence.  
  
"Fine, fine." Harry sighed, "as long as I can make us dinner tonight."  
Hermione's eyes sparkled at the thought. "Ok, but only if you get two of your essays done."  
  
A few hours later, Harry sat on the floor finishing his third essay. "I better go start dinner," Harry sighed standing up.  
  
"Do I get to know what you're making?"  
  
"No," Harry grinned as he stretched.  
  
"Fine," Hermione looked pitiful, but when Harry leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips; her face instantly lit up and she grinned brightly.  
  
"Oh," Harry remembered, "wear something nice." He grinned at her as she looked surprised.  
  
After a few kisses Harry headed down to the kitchen to beginning making dinner for the two of them. He set the table up so that they faced each other like usual, but he put two candles on the table and dimmed the lights.  
  
When his dinner was almost done, Harry ran up to his room and quickly changed into his nicest clothes. The oversized polo and slacks weren't that nice, but with Mrs. Weasley's magic they didn't look bad. On his way back down he knocked on Hermione's door, "Dinner's ready. I'll be downstairs waiting for you."  
  
Harry barely heard, "Ok," through the door as he jumped down the steps to the kitchen and dinning room. He finished preparing the meal, setting out the meal on the table. When he heard the clunk of footsteps down the stairs he rounded the door in time to see Hermione gracefully walk down them in a beautiful dress.  
  
She smiled at him as she approached him, "You're." Harry was awestruck by the gorgeous girl in front of him, "I mean you look beautiful."  
  
Hermione just shook her head and blushed, "I do not Harry." She smiled weakly as he slipped his hand around hers.  
  
When they walked into the dinning room, it was Hermione's turn to be shocked. Harry had prepared a fancy meal for her, and even set out candles and everything that a girl could wish for. She was further surprised when she noticed the rose set across her plate. "Harry, you didn't have to do this."  
  
"Of course I did," Harry grinned as he helped her sit down. "We can't actually go out, so lets consider this our first date." Harry kissed her forehead before walking around so that they could start eating. 


	15. A Quiet Walk

Chapter 15 A Quiet Walk  
  
After dinner, Hermione sighed as she looked across the table into Harry's eyes. "I know you said we're not supposed to go out, but I was thinking. A walk couldn't hurt us, could it?"  
  
"I don't," Harry started looking into her eyes, seeing the pleading there. "think would be a problem." Hermione looked overjoyed.  
  
"Thank you Harry," she got up as Harry approached her, having walked around the table. He offered her his arm as they took steps towards the door of the house; Harry double checked that he had his key to the house.  
  
Harry checked the street to make sure no one was watching, then proceeded to lead a smiling Hermione out to the path. They turned to the left and Harry noticed that he was on the inside of the road; Without missing a step Harry slipped across to Hermione's side wrapping his arms around her and taking his position closer to the road.  
  
"Harry," Hermione sighed looking at him, "why did it take us this long?"  
  
"This long?" Harry coughed, "I think by most standards we've been rushing."  
  
Hermione laughed, "only fools rush in. I think this has been building for a while."  
  
Harry thought about it, and she was right. "You're always right, aren't you?" He sighed as he gave her waist a quick squeeze.  
  
"I'm not always right," Hermione sighed as she pointed to a bench in the park they were approaching. "I just think about things too much."  
  
"I just hope you don't think too much of me," Harry sighed.  
  
"Think too much of you?" Hermione stopped and turned toward him, "I think the world of you. I've never met anyone like you, I can't even get out how you are. I know you're just going to say no or something, but you're too humble."  
  
"What are you talking about, I'm just a guy with a dark." Harry sighed trying to look away.  
  
Hermione used her hand to force his eyes to look into hers, "You're a wonderful guy. All that other stuff," she paused. "Like Voldemort, that's all nothing compared to what I see in these eyes." She stood on her toes so she could kiss his eye lids.  
  
"I am not wonderful," Harry opened his eyes, "how can you say that? You're the wonderful one, look at you: you're bright, caring, and beautiful."  
  
"Come off it Potter," Hermione smiled. "I'm not beautiful, and how if that makes me wonderful are you not wonderful?"  
  
"I'm not smart, nor am I the best wizard in the world." Harry sighed, thinking about how that could be his downfall.  
  
"You are one of the best wizards, even Dumbledore thinks so." Harry couldn't take it anymore; Hermione didn't know what he had to do.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you," Harry choked. "The prophecy, it said." Harry's eyes were starting to water, "It said that I would have to kill him, or be killed by him."  
  
"Oh my," escaped Hermione's lips. She cautiously looked into his eyes, they weren't sparkling like they did a second ago instead they had a shallow feeling about them. "You can do it."  
  
"How am I, Harry Potter, supposed to defeat one of the most powerful Dark Lords of all time?" Harry almost laughed at her jest.  
  
"We'll help you," Hermione searched his eyes. "Ron and I. Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonnagall, and even Snape."  
  
"You'll be in danger," Harry responded, "I don't want that."  
  
"It's too late to be worrying about me getting hurt." Hermione sighed, "I've always been there and I always will. As your friend, or your. lover I will always be here to love you and support you." She let it flow out not concerned with the words she was saying.  
  
"I." Harry's eyes gave a spark, he searched her eyes for something he didn't know how to find, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Harry Potter." Hermione kissed his lips in one of the sweetest and most tender kisses either had ever even dreamt of. After they kissed Hermione gave an involuntary shiver.  
  
"Cold?" Harry pulled his cloak from around himself and wrapped it around her shoulders. "We should head back soon," he sighed.  
  
"Just one more moment," Hermione leaned into him, and he kissed the top of her head. 


End file.
